


When a Dagger Loves a Rose

by heavensentlarry



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Love, M/M, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavensentlarry/pseuds/heavensentlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things got harder, much harder. Imagination is not an option anymore because reality is more powerful than anything else. Too bad reality is more like a nightmare.</p><p>or an inside look of the lives of Harry and Louis. The life management doesn't allow us to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When a Dagger Loves a Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) So I guess you could consider this as the second book but honestly, you could just read this without reading the first one and you'd still get it. So HAHAHA enjoyyy :)

Louis smashes another beer bottle to the floor while Harry just cries, trying to hold him back. 

"Louis, please stop!" Harry pleads but that doesn't stop Louis. Louis grabs more beer bottles and smashes them on the ground violently, watching the beer splash everywhere and the shards of glass cover the floor. 

Eventually, they run out of beer bottles and Louis' hands are wounded, but he couldn't care less. He just covers his face with his hands and starts crying. "I am a fuck-up, Harry. I'm so, so, so fucking stupid!" Louis sinks to the ground and so does Harry. He wraps his arms around Louis and they just stay that way for a while. "I don't deserve you, Harry." 

"Stop it, Lou." Harry looks at Louis, this is the first time he's ever seen him so vulnerable yet so angry. "I love you and you should never doubt that." He kisses Louis and he feels Louis' breathing slow down, he feels Louis calm down. "Lets get your wounds cleaned up." He leads Louis to the bathroom slowly, making sure Louis doesn't step on any glass shards even if that causes him to step on a few himself. 

He places Louis' hands in the sink and lets the water flow. Red water starts swirling down the drain and all Louis does is stare. Harry dries Louis' hands gently with a towel before bandaging them. "I can do that myself." Louis says but Harry shakes his head. Louis just looks at Harry intently, he notices this and gives Louis a small smile. "I'm sorry." Louis says. 

"We make mistakes, Lou. I understand." Harry says but he'd be lying if he says he isn't hurting. That's why he never has the courage to say he's fine, because he isn't. Harry had high hopes for him and Louis but once he heard the news, all that hope seemed to die down, but then he smiled at Louis the next day, acting like everything was okay. It's because he cares too much for Louis. He bottles up all his pain just so Louis won't have to be worried about him. 

"Not only for that." Louis says and Harry stops bandaging his hand. "For not being the guy in our plans, for fucking up what would've been an amazing future." Louis gets teary eyed and he wipes it away quickly with the sleeve of his shirt. "We were supposed to have two kids..." 

"We still will." Harry takes Louis' hand but Louis yanks it away. 

"I was supposed to have kids with you and not anyone else!" Louis shakes his head and it still seems so unreal to Harry, especially when Louis admits it himself. "They made me do it and fuck, it wasn't supposed to end up that way. She wasn't supposed to get pregnant. I know it's not my kid but everyone thinks I'm the fucking dad!" Louis exclaims and Harry just looks down, staying quiet. "We're still a secret and I allowed us to continue being one by doing that." 

"Who cares about what the public thinks, Lou?" Harry shakes his head, getting frustrated. "Let them think whatever they want to think, let them see whatever they want to see, the important thing is that you and I know what we are." Harry cups Louis' cheeks and kisses him softly. 

*"You wanna have kids? Even as young as you are"* Harry recalls what the interviewer asked them a few years ago. He did. 

\--

"From one father to another, I'd like to congratulate you. How are you feeling?" Once the interviewer says that, Harry struggles to keep his composure. 

Louis doesn't want to answer this but he has to. "Thank you, yeah. Obviously, it's- it's a very exciting time. I'm buzzin', thank you." Louis tries his best to seem happy, like all is well. 

"Harry, you seem very quiet today." Another interviewer says. If only she knew why. 

Once they're off the stage, Harry rushes to the van. Louis catches up to him but Harry doesn't notice him. His thoughts are scattered in his mind and he feels like the dark cloud is just surrounding him. "Harry, slow down." Louis places his hand on Harry's shoulder. Usually, Louis would be the sun, peeking out from the dark cloud but this time, Louis is the dark cloud. 

\--

They both sit on the couch re-watching "Friends" and Harry remains completely quiet throughout a few episodes. Louis notices this and turns off the television. He realises that Harry wasn't even looking at the t.v. screen in the first place, he was just looking blankly at the wall, thinking. 

"Harry." Louis says and Harry immediately snaps out of it, looking at Louis. "You know you can talk to me about this right?" 

"Oh, there's nothing to talk about. What do you mean?" Harry puts on the best fake smile he's ever put on, but the happiness never meets his eyes. "I just need to go to the bathroom for a while." He walks to the bathroom and once he's in, he locks the door and just sits on the ground, leaning on the wall. He tries to hold back his tears but they fall anyway. 

Louis knocks on the door and Harry quickly gets up, wiping away the tears with the sleeves of his shirt. "Are you okay, Harry? You've been in there for a while." 

"I'll be out in a bit." He sniffles. He washes his face with water and opens the door quickly. Louis tiptoes and fixes Harry's hair which has gotten wet. A tear slips out of Harry's eye and Louis wipes it away with his thumb. 

"Please talk to me." Louis pleads because he doesn't want Harry to keep bottling up all of his feelings. 

"It's best if I don't, Lou. You've got enough to worry about." Harry says and Louis shakes his head. 

"I don't worry about anything else, I only worry about you, because you're not telling me things and I know it's hurting you. I know you think it's helping me, Harry, but it's not. Knowing that you're hurting and not telling me is torture. I want to make you happy but how do I do that if I don't know how you feel? You say things and you do things to keep yourself numb and it's only slowly killing you. You need to stop hurting yourself for me." Louis has had enough of it and Harry just looks at him with so much pain in his eyes. 

"It's not only about you!" Harry shakes his head. "I try to keep myself from feeling all of these things because it's exhausting to be so sad all the time! It's like quick sand pulling me down. The more I try to get out, it only sucks me in deeper." Harry feels absolutely hopeless but he also feels a sense of relief with releasing all of this anger. "I've been feeling this way for months and its been because of you but you've also saved me from it. But even if all this bullshit is happening right now, I wouldn't change it if that means not being with you." 

Louis feels that pain in his heart and that feeling in the pit of his stomach as he's looking at Harry who's suddenly so vulnerable. His delicate little rose, withering. He needs to do something to make him bloom again.

\--

Harry wakes up the next day and looks to his left. It seems like Louis had already gotten up early. He rubs his eyes and gets up, seeing a piece of paper on the bedside table. He picks it up and reads it. "Good morning, Harry. Come outside x Lou :)" Harry puts on his bunny slippers and heads outside slowly. He's greeted by Louis wearing suspenders and a striped shirt, also a huge X-Factor logo taped on the wall and Harry is very confused. Louis comes up to him and hands him a blazer. "Put this on." He smiles. 

"What is this, Lou? And what the hell are you wearing?" Harry chuckles and takes the blazer from Louis, putting it on. 

"I want to give you a little blast from the past, Harry. I want us to go back to the moments when we were carefree and nothing was wrong." Louis smiles. "I want to relive the moments when I was falling in love with you. Which means you need to perform right now!" 

"Excuse me, where's my mic?" Harry smirks as he's standing in front of the X-Factor logo. Louis hands him a tissue roll. "Okay, I guess this will do. Anyway, I'm Harry Styles, I'm sixteen." 

"Tell us a little bit about yourself, Harry." Louis imitates Simon which makes Harry burst into laughter. Hearing Harry's laugh and seeing Harry's smile really brought back the good feeling in Louis. 

"Well, I work at a bakery." Harry says and Louis exaggerates a yawn. 

"Just get to singing bakery boy." Louis says and Harry does. He sings "Isn't She Lovely" and pulls Louis next to him. They both sing together and once they finish the song, the sound of their laughter fills the room.

"Oh, but wait, there's more." Louis leads Harry to the stairs and sets up a video camera on a tripod. "The video diaries are back." They start re-enacting the old video diaries and laughing 'til their stomachs hurt. It was nice because before this, they could barely get out a genuine smile. People may say that it's not good to dwell on the past but in this case, it's the best thing they could've done. 

"Wait a second." Louis gets up hurriedly and grabs the camera. "Get in the car." 

"People are going to see us, Lou." Harry frowns and shakes his head. Louis grabs the keys hurriedly. 

"Who cares if they do?" Louis shrugs and heads out. Harry doesn't think it's a good idea but follows him out anyway. 

"Where are we going?" He asks as he's getting in the car. 

"It's a surprise." Louis smiles and starts the car, heading off. 

\--

They both get out of the car and to Harry's surprise, it's the beach. "I know it's not the exact beach where we filmed our first legitimate music video together but... it's the thought that counts, right?" Louis gives Harry a nervous smile. For once, Harry doesn't care about the people and he kisses Louis. Once they pull away, Harry gives Louis a mischievous smile and starts running around on the sand. They're both like little children. 

"Wanna go for a swim, Lou?" Harry smirks and extends his arms to try and grab Louis. 

"No way!" Louis runs but Harry catches up to him and carries him, tossing him into the water. Louis immediately gets up and frowns. "It's so fucking cold!" 

"I'm sorry, Lou." Harry tries to contain his laughter but he can't. "Take off your shirt and put this on." Harry takes off his blazer. 

"That's quite scandalous, Styles. Save it for the bedroom." Louis tries to cover himself and Harry rolls his eyes. 

"Just take the blazer, granny." Harry chuckles and Louis shakes his head. 

"Come here first." He smirks and Harry shakes his head. "Do you want your boyfriend to freeze to death or are you going to give him your blazer?" Harry sighs in defeat and walks over to Louis, only to be pulled down in the extremely cold water. 

"I hate you." Harry shakes his head while laughing, hair soaking wet, making him look like Tarzan. 

"No, you don't." Louis smiles. "Now kiss me, you fool." and Harry does. 

The perfect end to the day.

Then again, they realised that sometimes going back to the past isn't such a bad thing. Sometimes, it gives you quite a comforting feeling. Sometimes the future might be a little too scary and who knows what the future holds for these two.


End file.
